swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion of Doom
The Legion of Doom was a company of sellswords founded in 1321. Its members founded Fort Wang and its adjacent city Port Wang as a trade post on a small island just off the Isle of Dread, and then worked to expand their holdings onto the main island and subjugate it. Among their deeds of note were exterminating Port Wang's local troglodyte population via magical disease, sacking the villa of the powerful mage Horan, corrupting the Isle of Dread's native population into Chaos worship while placing their vassal as de facto ruler of the natives' capital, and releasing the bat-demon Camazotz from his imprisonment in the Well of Chaos in exchange for power. They were, however, generally reasonable people who treated their employees well. All of the Legion of Doom's stakeholders except for Thersites, along with many of their henchmen, disappeared for a 295-year span after stepping through a planar rift found in a dungeon. The journey back proved particularly deadly, with many of the expedition's most valued members being assimilated by powerful beings known as the Oard and their shoggoth servants, unable to even be reincarnated due to the place's severing from divine power. After finding their way back home and arriving in the year 1618, the survivors dissolved the Legion of Doom and created a new charter for a company known as the Firestarters. A more detailed record of the company's activities can be seen here: Legion of Doom Calendar A detailed record of the company's findings on the Isle can be seen here: Isle of Dread Exploration The company grew considerably since its beginnings, with the list of members who returned from the rift expedition seen on the Legion of Doom Roster and its fallen members seen on the Legion of Doom Graveyard. Its primary stakeholders at the time of its dissolution were: * Wang Long, Youxia, a heavily armored Zhistrayan lancer atop a combat wombat, and beloved company figurehead, who made many preparations for fighting in the Kumite, though the sudden rift expedition thwarted those efforts. He is fated to one day become a statue, a destiny that he believes may have already been thwarted. * Anakin, Zaharan Shadowbringer, a former Nobiran who willingly became one of Chaos's chosen harbingers and was changed in form, now seeking to found a new Zaharan homeland. * Wang Hung, Esotericist, a Zhistrayan master alchemist and cousin of Wang Long, he serves Chaos in self-interested pursuit of power. His personal staff were the primary explorers of the Isle of Dread mainland. He wore the Delver's Ring before it was eaten by a powerful enchanted statue. * Aesri, Halfling Hedgewitch, a capable witch changed first into a man when brought back from death and then into a halfling woman after drinking from the Well of Chaos, and now rides on the back of her ogre henchman. * Thersites, Crocodilian Gladiator, a powerful warrior changed into an even more fearsome croc-man after drinking from the Well of Chaos. He is the only stakeholder who was not present for the planar rift expedition, which left him as the default ruler of Port Wang. * Kirth, Ildar Dwimmerknight, an outcast from the Ildar society from the other side of the planar rift he appears to be an elf of considerable magical and martial power. Seeking to find a world the gods had not abandoned as they had his home, he joined with the Legion of Doom. * Shev, Stone Giant Earthcaller, driven out of his tribe for forbidden research, who met the Legion of Doom deep in the depths of a dungeon after they came out of the Oard's portal. * Wayeth, Elven Knight, an elf warrior with a ruggedness on par with giants, who met the Legion of Doom deep in the depths of a dungeon after they came out of the Oard's portal. Was known as Wyeth prior to identifying a Girdle of Femininity/Masculinity by trial-and-error. Capital Assets (as of Midsummer 1323) The Legion of Doom's capital assets include Fort Wang, Port Wang, the small sailing ships Sea Ghost ''and ''Diamond Shark, various trade goods, and a large amount of investments in risky business ventures. Fort Wang contains a library worth 18,800 gold with 57 arcane spells in its collection, a workshop worth 17,000 gold containing a large number of potions both brewed by Wang Hung and looted from elsewhere, and a small machinist's workshop worth 1,000 gold. The Legion of Doom's members have invented 2 custom spells: Hunter's Harrowing Hail of Heatrays, and Wang Hung's Wrappings of Halting Wyvern Hide. The Legion of Doom's standing troop count consists of a number of platoons of light infantry and crossbowmen, and a platoon of formidable ogre infantry. All of Port Wang's fighting-age male citizenry are conscripts in the territorial defense force and are trained in the use of the pike. The Legion of Doom secretly maintains an unholy incense enrichment program, producing and stockpiling large quantities of incense each month. The incense is used to animate the corpses of creatures slain during the Legion of Doom's conquest of the Isle of Dread. The undead are then covertly stored in the Wang Mortuary of Defense as a potent equalizer against larger armies, if one that requires extreme discretion due to political fallout. Category:Legion of Doom Category:Intro Pages